


Worry

by neeeeeeeeep



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M, Gen, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neeeeeeeeep/pseuds/neeeeeeeeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're the girlfriend of Trevor Philip's methamphetamine cook and it's easy to say that you worry about your other half's safety on a daily basis. </p><p>Prompted by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CANADA11118/pseuds/CANADA11118">Jena</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worry

**Author's Note:**

> yeeeeeeeeeeeeee new content
> 
> I always get excited posting new stuff. This is a little out of my comfort zone since I'm not use to writing the character of Chef, but I enjoyed doing so. This didn't take me long to write and I'm taking that as a good sign because I didn't get stuck on any particular sections, which sometimes I do when I'm writing longer fics. 
> 
> Thank you, Jena, for sending me this request! I hope this is along the lines of what you wanted. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"I don't understand why you put up with him. He's a psychopath and could easily turn around and put a bullet through your head."

You're lying in bed as you watch your boyfriend pull a t-shirt over his head, slipping his glasses on afterwards. Worry couldn't cover how you felt when he was going to work with Trevor Philips. You'd only met Mr. Philips once before and you certainly didn't get very good vibes from him. He smirked at you, looked you over and made inappropriate comments about you. Your boyfriend, while he was there, said nothing, and that eventually blew up into a huge argument which nearly ended your relationship. You didn't want your boyfriend working with someone so destructive.

But Chef, the nickname of your other half which you simply despised, is a loyal man and and even better friend. He'd worked for Trevor for years now, built up a good, steady relationship with the man and received good, honest pay for what he did, and he wasn't willing to give that up. He didn't want to disappoint Trevor, despite his inappropriate nature.

"I'll be back later, sweetheart," he says, tying his boots as he sits on the edge of the bed. You frown, looking over at him from the right side of the bed, before crawling over to him. Your arms wrap around him and you press a soft kiss to his cheek.

"How can you be sure of that?" you ask quietly, sadness threaded in your tone.

Chef sighs and looks over at you. "(y/n), you know that's a silly question. I'm always going to come back to you and you know that. I can take care of myself. I wouldn't be in the business that I'm in now if I couldn't. I'll always come home to you."

"And if you don't? Then what? Trevor will get a new cook and you'll be forgotten about just like that. And then I'll be left alone because you trusted your life with an unstable psycho."

You notice Chef's facial expression screw up, eyes furrowing as he stands up to look at you, his volume significantly louder now. "Look, (y/n), I wish you would stop talking about Trevor like that. He's not the man you think he is. Look around you; the roof under our heads is funded by Trevor, the food in our bellies is funded by Trevor and the bed you sleep in is funded by Trevor. He's a good man, and if you can't see it then tough luck. I'm going to work with him anyway."

There's a sadness in your face as you look up at him. He always gets so defensive about Trevor when you know he's bad for him. "Okay," you reply flatly. 

Chef sighs and runs a hand over his head, covered by only stubble, before holding that hand out towards you. You take it and he pulls you out of bed, slinking his arms around your waist. "I'm sorry for raising my voice at you. I love you and you know that, but I'm only doing this because I want to provide for you. Trevor may not be your cup of tea but he's reliable when it comes to money and that's all I need. I know when to get out of things before they're too dangerous. I wouldn't risk being apart from you."

You nod, leaning up on your tiptoes to press a tender kiss to his lips. "I'm sorry. I just worry easily," you reply after pulling away.

"I know. Just try not to so much. I can handle things."

"Alright, I won't. Now go on, get off to work. I don't want you working late."

"I'll see you then."

Chef turns and takes his cell phone from his pocket as he leaves the room, and as you listen to him descending the stairs in your home you hear him greet Trevor over the line. Letting out a sigh, you run your fingers through your hair and climb back into bed. As long as Trevor is around, you'd never be able to stop worrying. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I've done this prompt a justice. If you guys enjoyed, leave me some love in the comments and kudos section. I appreciate feedback very much!
> 
> Thanks for reading! much love <3
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://rthunters.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
